


Not Enough

by nonamehux (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dave's POV, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, the title looks angsty but legit just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nonamehux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He falls down next to you, pressing a kiss to your sweaty forehead and wraps his arms around you. You feel sated, content but its only temporary, you're always gonna want more, you'll never get enough</p><p> </p><p>[whoop whoop I edited it  f ye]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy some stridercest porn (:

[A/N There is no specific age for Bro or Dave they can be whatever ages you choose edited I fixed the mistakes yaya]

DAVES POV  
.  
.  
.

  It's late and your eyes are locked on Bro in his stupid white polo and jeans walking to where you sit on the futon, his shades and hat covering his face like always. And then he's there his gloved hand grabbing your jaw tilting your head up so he can press your lips together. Your hands coming up to claw at his broad shoulders, you're so much smaller than him its almost obscene. 

You have to break your mouth away to breathe and Bro nuzzles your face, his stubble scratching you. You whine, the embarrassing high noise let out to get his mouth back on yours. Bro's  tongue is forcing its way into your mouth, and you let him, you bask in the taste of him your hands knocking his stupid hat off as they tangle in his hair. You tug on his hair, trying to get more, more of him and he gives it to you. He's leaning down over you on the futon, and his hands are pushing up your shirt. You arch under his callused hands. 

  His fingers trace up your sides as he leaves sloppy wet kisses down your neck, unable to leave the marks you both want on your skin. You're drowning in the feeling of his hands on you, the smell of him. All you can process is that it's not enough, and you bring your lips back together. Dirk's leg is pressing between your thighs and you moan into him, your hands scrambling to hold onto something. They find his fabric covered back and dig in, you buck up against him.

  His body covers yours and you know you're safe. Bro's hands push up your shirt, further exposing more of your chest.You relinquish your grip on his back only long enough to get it off. You desperately need to feel his skin on yours so you tug at his shirt and you both manage to pull it off. His mouth has left yours trailing his mouth down your neck, to your chest, but you need him back so you groan. He comes back, he always come back and you sigh into him.

Your mouth falls open against his as gloved hands rub circles into the curve of your hip; one leaves flicking open the button of your jeans and unzipping them. Bro's finger dances just along to edge of your waist band, looking for approval and you give it by kissing him hard. Then his hand crawls down, and he grabs your cock. You knock your shades off when your hand flies up to stifle a yelp. You don't bother picking up the shades, they don't matte. All that matters is the way Bro's hand is moving; the way he's whispering sweet nothings against your lips.

You're so close, but you want more. You want Bro surrounding you, in you, you need to drown in him. Your hands fall away from his back to tug on his  jeans, you know he'll understand he always does. Dirk's hand is gone from around you and is pushing down your pants and underwear until you can kick them off. He's doing the same to his own. He pulls off his shades placing them on the floor beside the futon, before crawling back over you.

His body is once again looming over, you let yourself get lost under him with his mouth covering yours, his big body pressed against your small one. His hands are rubbing across of all you. You let him, arching up as he traces your thin chest and letting your legs fall open as his hands start to stroke the inside of your thighs. You clutch at him uselessly as Bro's hands trace over you like they've done millions of times before, yet you still need them touching you, you're always going to need it.

You close your eyes crashing your mouth to his. You're both panting and the air is heated, everything smells like Bro and all you want to do is inhale more. You want him any and every piece of him. He disappears from over you, and just as you're letting out a noise in protest he's back; his hands are carrying lube, and a condom.

He's back, his mouth tracing the paths his hands had made. Your head back thrown as his mouth latches on to your nipple, he tugs on it, biting down hard. Hard enough to make you cry out. You absently hear the click of the lube. When he releases the red, abused nub Bro's mouth is sliding down sucking bruises into your hip.

  You barely notice as he pushes a slicked up finger into you. You groan pulling on his previously styled hair; you need to kiss him. He knows you do; you can feel his smirk against your skin, but he comes back up pressing his mouth to yours. His tongue lapping at the roof of your mouth as he slids another finger into you. You look up at him, tensing at the slight burn relaxing quickly a the familiar feeling. When you  spread your legs farther apart you hear Bro's soft laugh at your needy actions. 

Bro's free hand has a bruising grip on your hip as he adds a third finger; you hiss eyes clenched shut until the burn subsides and he's easily pumping his fingers inside of you. You feel Bro's free hand gripping your chin. You open your red eyes staring up at him in confusion, his orange meet yours holding your stare as he crooks his fingers inside you. Your back arches as you let out a high keen in pleasure. You're unable to look away from his gaze. Bro releases his grip on your face and you let your eyes flutter closed, and his fingers leave you.

You look up at him, he's sitting on back his haunches, his eyes are locked on your face as he rolls the condom onto his cock, slicking it absently. You feel yourself flush hard under Dirk's stare, but then he's climbing back over you. His hand is still holding his cock as positions before he beginning to push into you. You clench around the intrusion. Bro's hand climbs between you stroking your dick while he presses soft kisses along your neck relaxing you. You feel youreslf loosen and you wrap your gangly legs around his waist. He slowly slides the rest of the way in, pausing intermittently for you to adjust. It's not to long before the pain subsides enough for him to move. You tighten your legs around his waist and your hands tug on his hair in a silent plea for him to move. Bro chuckles against the skin of your neck as he pulls his hips back  before thrusting into you. You mewl and attempt pull his mouth to yours. You're breathless as he thrusts again harder than before. He locks your mouths swallowing the noises you make as he quickly builds up the pace. The futon underneath you creaking in protest.

He pulls his mouth from yours and fully pulls out of you before pulling your legs from around his waist and tossing them up onto his shoulders. Your hips now tilted upwards, and he lines himself back up with your entrance. Then he's slamming back into you starting up a  near brutal pace. You release unintelligible cries and hands claw into the skin of his back. You feel the need for release coil in your stomach. You whine and arch under him as he pulls back angling himself. When he slams into you and he hits your prostate and dazedly hear yourself groan. Bro repeats the action  pounding into repeatly with enough force you're convinced will leave bruises. You're blind with pleasure letting a sob-like mantra of his name. "BroBroBroBro"

Each of his thrusts brings you closer to the edge; you cry out at a particularly harsh thrust. Your mouth is spouting words, begging "Please I need to.. please Bro let me cum, please please.." your words slur into nothing. Bro's hand reaches between your bodies and pumps your neglected cock, only having to pump a few times and you're cuming, back arched as you splatter your cum on your stomachs. He pumps you through your orgasm, slowing the rhythm of his thrusts. He speeds up again as you clench down on him, forcing soft groans from you. He releases into the condom with a quiet gasp of your name. You're jolted with pleasure at the sound of your name rolling off his tongue. The way it sounds makes you shudder. He thrusts softly inside you a few more times before pulling his softening dick from you and tying off the comdom and tossing it elsewhere. Absently you think of how gross that is, but before you can care too much Bro's pressing a kiss to your  lips and wiping your stomach off... with your shirt? That bastard. He tosses the soiled shirt back onto the ground once you're clean.

He falls down next to you, pressing a kiss to your sweaty forehead and wraps his arms around you. You feel sated, content, but its only temporary. You're always gonna want more. You'll never have had enough.


End file.
